


A concert💚

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Boyband, Concerts, Confident Louis, Developing Friendships, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Liam Payne, Famous Niall Horan, Famous Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson is Not Part of One Direction, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, One Direction One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Louis takes his sisters to the concert of a band he’s never even listened to, that’s where he meets four famous boys who seem to be pretty intrigued by him.
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	A concert💚

Today, Louis was being dragged to a concert by his four sisters to see some huge band he'd never even heard of, but the girls were mad about them.

You see, it all started earlier this week, when his mum phoned him up and practically begged him to help her out.

Of course he said yes immediately, he was such a mummy's boy, proud of it too. The woman seemed so stressed when they were speaking, and Louis didn't even second guess helping her out, even though he had no idea that saying yes would lead to all of this.

So here he was, standing in the cold, outside of the O2, waiting in a line full of screaming fans. Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe were ecstatic, practically jumping about. Louis was in a bit of a mood, he hated the cold, and right now, he was freezing his fucking arse off. He had his arms crossed and his face buried into the opening of his jacket as he frowned, it was too cold to be standing about waiting, so excuse him for not being very excited.

His mum, Jay, had gotten the girls meet and greet tickets for Christmas, which the girls had begged for in the months leading up to the drop of the tickets. Louis had actually helped her get them, along with Dan, her husband. The three had all sat in the family home in Doncaster, counting down the minutes so they could secure them, devices in hand and at the ready.

Standing here now, Louis was cursing himself for being the one to bag them, if only he wasn't such a caring and amazing brother.

"I'm so excited!" Lottie squealed drawing Louis from his thoughts. She grabbed onto Daisy's arm in excitement as she grinned like a mad man.

The girl didn't seem to mind the tight grip her sister held, Louis probably figured it was from all the anticipation and the fact that it was so bloody cold.

"I know, I want to meet them so bad it hurts!" Fizzy said dramatically, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

"You lot are proper looking forward to this, I just don't get it." Louis shrugged as he watched his sisters dance around happily. Once those words had left his lips though the four girls turned to him with deathly glares.

"How?! It's one direction, Lou! You must've heard their music, they're incredible!" Phoebe defended, the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can't say I have Pheebs." Louis chuckled, finding amusement in the four girls' obvious obsession with this band.

"Lou, you love bands! I bet you'd love them! There's four of them, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Harry." Daisy smiled as she looked over at her older brother, who just a raised a brow in return.

"Yeah I like bands, bands like the Arctic monkeys and Oasis, not pop-py boy bands." Louis shook his head fondly at the girls, he knew that the band was probably as good as the girls claimed, well, they'd have to be to get all these crazy fans, but they just weren't his cup of tea. Speaking of tea, he was practically dying for one, he was yet to have his daily fix after being rudely rushed out of his house this morning.

Lottie rolled her eyes, "Look, just listen!" She told him as she grabbed the headphones she held in her hand, and shoved them into the older boys ears.

Louis jumped back in shock, "Jesus, Lotts!" Lottie only huffed at him before pressing play on her phone. Louis just did as he was told, being the amazing brother he was.

He couldn't hear anything but the intro of the unfamiliar song, even though he was surrounded by hundreds of screaming teenage girls. As the song went on Louis could see why people liked it, their voices were pretty good, blended well together, it wasn't as terrible as he first believed.

Once the song ended, Louis was a little conflicted, the song had a deeper meaning within the lyrics but the instrumental made it so lively and energetic, he only wished it was a little more raw, emotional. The person who had written it had gone through some shit, their lyrics deserved more recognition.

"It's good right?" Lottie beamed as Louis handed her back the headphones.

"Yeah yeah, 's alright, can see why you girls like it so much." Louis gave her a small smile, watching as his sisters faces lit up.

"Oh Lou, they're amazing. You'll love the concert, and the boys! They're sweethearts, so lovely, really care about all of their fans!" Fizzy grinned, very happy that her brother hadn't just shit all over her favourite band, but instead quite enjoyed it.

"Yeah! There's Liam, he like the daddy of th-" Daisy started before Louis interrupted her. "Um excuse me! I never want to hear that come out your mouth again!" He whispered yelled, still aware of the surrounding crowd.

His sisters just giggled at him though, "No Lou! You weirdo! He's like the dad of the group, he takes care of them, makes sure they're on time and doing what they're supposed too." Lottie laughed at her brothers dirty mind.

Louis just huffed. What? You can never be too careful! That's his sister! He was close to giving this Liam character a right mouthful.

"Anyway, then there's Zayn, he's the 'bad boy', but in reality he's like a teddy bear, he's so kind and down to earth." Phoebe added, smiling as she thought about the raven haired boy. "Bad boy ey?" Louis chuckled in reply, Phoebe just nodded excitedly over at him.

"Then there's Niall, he's Irish! He's so funny, always really happy and obsessed with food! A little cheeky too, always up for a good laugh." Daisy smiled up at her older brother.

"Sounds like someone I'd wanna get pissed with." Louis laughed lightly, earning himself a shove off of Lottie, who gestured to the young girls that surrounded them. Louis just shrugged.

"Then there's Harry." Fizzy giggled, earning a confused look from Louis, "Harry's so cute, curly hair, green eyes, tattoos, big smile, dimples, the lot!"

"Did you say dimples?" Louis questioned. Yes, he had a thing for dimples! He just wanted to touch anyone who had them, they're so fucking cute, they were just so attractive to him.

The four girls chorused a 'yes' and giggled at their brother, who seemed to be deep in thought.

As the line moved slowly, the siblings spoke of the band, the girls trying to catch Louis up on everything before he met them. Not that it helped at all. He was shit with remembering things, they should be happy if he remembers the bands name, and it's practically plastered everywhere.

Finally, they were up next. The girls are so nervous, very giddy but mostly excited. Louis couldn't help but smile fondly at them, he loved seeing them so happy.

"Next!" A large man called out, obviously part of the arenas security. The girls took a deep breath while Louis just chuckled at them.

"Come on! Hurry up! They haven't got all day!" He teased, earning another set of death glares from the younger girls. He raised his hands in defence, then gestured for them to go ahead. They were a little crazy sometimes.

Slowly the five entered the room, Louis heard his sisters squeal loudly and rush over to where four boys stood. There was this buff guy who was a little scary looking at first, but after seeing his face he kinda looked like a lost puppy, which made Louis chuckle under his breath.

Next to him, stood a grinning blonde, who had bright blue eyes, the lad looked really friendly and welcoming. Louis instantly liked him, he just radiated positivity, he guessed that the lad was just someone who people found themselves comfortable to be around.

Beside the blonde was a raven haired boy, he looked a little different to the other lads next to him, he wore this big leather jacket and chunky black docs that made him look edgier. He just seemed more laid back and quiet, someone you could just chill with.

When Louis glanced over at the fourth and final boy on the end, he found the lad looking back, green meeting blue. Louis' heart skipped a beat as their eyes met, the boy was beyond beautiful. He had brown curly hair, tattoos that inked his soft milky skin, he had this perfect smile that showed off his bright white teeth, but then Louis saw the boys deep dimples, and he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

"Hey! 'M Harry, and you are?" Harry greeted as he walked closer to the blue eyed boy.

"Louis." Louis smiled at him.

"Lovely name. So are you a fan?" Harry questioned, intrigued by the beautiful brunette who had caught his eye.

Louis chuckled a little at the question because he'd only just heard of them today. "No, I mean I'm only here for my sisters. I've just heard one of your songs outside though before coming in." He replied gesturing to the four girls who were happily talking to the rest of the band.

Harry nodded slowly, "That's sweet, you're a good brother. What song was it?" The taller boy asked as he smiled at Louis.

"Um, not sure of the name, it went a little like _it took me some time but I figured out how to fix up a heart that I let down.._ " Louis sang quietly as he recalled a lyric.

Harry's eyes widened at the lad before him, he hadn't expected that. "Wow." He breathed out, earning a raised brow from Louis. "Sorry. Just you can sing, you're really good!" Harry complimented. Louis' cheeks flushed a little but he grinned up at the boy.

"Thanks, not as good as you lot though." Louis chuckled, and that sound was heavenly to Harry.

"Where Do Broken Hearts Go." Harry said softly, "That's the song." Louis hummed at the information.

"I liked it, well, the lyrics mostly." Louis smiled, watching as Harry's face brightened at his confession.

"Well, thank you." Harry beamed, very happy with the fact that Louis had liked his song.

"You wrote it?" Louis asked surprised that this happy ball of sunshine could ever feel so sad. Harry nodded as he smiled sheepishly. "It's amazing, I loved the lyrics, a much deeper meaning to them than the actual melody."

"Yeah? Well thank you for liking them so much." Harry smiled brightly, loving the praise this attractive boy was giving him.

"You are most welcome." Louis laughed. It was weird, the two strangers felt an instant pull between them, even after only meeting just moments ago.

"Hey, who's this?" Liam smiled as he looked over to find Harry talking to an older lad. They didn't have many male fans and this guy looked around their age too, he was intrigued.

"That's Louis! He's our brother." Daisy introduced earning a small smile from the brown eyed boy. Harry and Louis walked over to the group.

"Hey, nice to meet you lot." Louis greeted as he stopped beside Lottie, Harry taking the spot on the other side of him.

"Nice too meet ya too mate! You a fan then?" Niall asked as he gave the boy a big grin.

Louis chuckled at the boy, he seemed so cheerful. "No, Louis probably doesn't even remember your names, and we just taught him them outside!" Phoebe laughed, her sisters nodding along.

"Hey, I remember Harry here!" Louis defended as he gestured to the smiling green eyed boy beside him.

"You just had a conversation with him and he probably just told you his name!" Fizzy giggled.

"So? I still remembered and you lot stop tryna embarrass me or I'll tell them all about the hundreds of posters on your walls." Louis gave them a smug smile as he watched his sisters roll their eyes at him.

"Posters?" Liam questioned wanting to know more. Louis just laughed, "I'd love to tell you more mate but I think they'd castrate me." He replied as he gestured to his four very irritated looking sisters.

"Fair enough, I'm Liam by the way." Liam smiled at him, Louis returned the gesture being his polite little self.

"Oh, so your the daddy?" Louis teased, "I thought I'd have to have a few words with you." Louis narrowed his eyes playfully. Liams eyes widened, while his three bandmates laughed loudly.

"Daisy here told Louis that Liam was the 'daddy directioner' and Louis flipped. It was hilarious!" Lottie explained, laughing as she placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"Oh." Liam dragged out, finally getting what had just happened, "Sorry mate. That's what the fans call me I guess, it's a bit weird sometimes, but they just know I like to make sure the bands got their shit together." He informed.

"Nah it's alright lad, I was just playing, you seem like a nice guy." Louis chuckled.

"So, did he say anything about me?" Niall asked excitedly, jumping into the conversation. Louis seemed like a ton of fun, someone who doesn't give too many fucks and always up for a laugh, Niall liked that.

"He said he wants to go for a drink with you because you seem like you'd have a good time." Phoebe informed, smiling over at the blonde.

"We'd have a great time, always up for a pint!" Niall exclaimed, grinning as he patted Louis shoulder.

"See? We'd have a right laugh!" Louis laughed out, Niall just wiggled his brows at him.

"What about me?" Zayn chuckled as he asked the four girls. Louis figured Zayn was a quiet character, seeing as he had yet to say anything since he and Harry had walked over.

"He thought its was funny when we called you a bad boy." Daisy told him as she shrugged.

Zayn laughed at that, "I mean I can be a little intimidating sometimes, but I just like to live up to my mysterious image."

"You seem great mate, just someone who prefers to chill. I get the mysterious thing though, you don't say much." Louis added, smiling at the raven haired boy.

"Cheers." Zayn laughed, "You seem great too, especially since you brought your sisters out to a concert."

Louis grinned as he shrugged, "Just an amazing brother I guess." He said playfully earning a chorus of laughs from his sisters.

"Lou, you wouldn't stop moaning the whole time!" Lottie laughed as she shook her head at her brother.

"Hey. It was fucking freezing out there!" Louis argued but everyone just laughed lightly while he rolled his eyes fondly. He knew he had spent the majority of the line complaining, so he couldn't really say much else.

"What about me?" Harry asked smiling down at the four giggling girls.

"Oh! Well once I told him about your dimples he was long gone. He has a thing for them." Fizzy revealed.

Louis turned to see Harry grinning widely, dimples on full display, he couldn't help himself. He reached up and poked the craters that sat beside the boys plump pink lips. Earning a small but beautiful giggle out of the taller boy.

"See! Dimples are so cute!" Louis praised as he kept touching Harry's face. Everyone just laughed at him, the girls shaking their heads as they giggled along.

Harry didn't mind though, not at all, even when the boys touch left tingles on his skin.

"Boys!" A voice called out, the boys all sighed knowing it was time to get ready.

"Sorry guys but we've gotta head out now, but we hope you enjoy the show, it was really lovely meeting you." Liam smiled at the siblings, they were really great people.

They all nodded saying their goodbyes and the girls gave the band members a hug too, before they started to exit.

The four boys all looked at one another then back to the boy who was shooing his sisters out the door. Louis was a great guy, they didn't meet many people like him in the business very often, he was their age too and seemed like a ton of fun.

They were all thinking the same as they turned to face the boy, Harry spoke up though, "Louis?" He called grabbing the blue eyed boys attention.

Louis turned to see the four of them smiling at him, his sisters just continued on walking obviously not having heard the call. "Yeah?" Louis chuckled, wondering what they could possibly want from him.

"Um, is it alright if I get your number? I mean we, because we all think your a really lovely guy and we don't meet many people like you." Harry rambled trying to brush over the fact that he had asked Louis for his number. Sure, he had really taken a liking to the attractive boy, but he was never usually that forward.

The boys chuckled at him knowingly, Harry just glared before Louis was handing over his phone. "Sure! I get it I'm one of a kind." Louis sassed playfully, pretending to flip his hair dramatically. The band all laughed, yeah he was truly one of a kind, but they loved that.

"That you are." Zayn chuckled out, "It's refreshing, some people we meet can be so in your face, only wanting shit from us."

Louis smiled sadly at the raven haired lad, "Don't worry mate, things always work out in the end, you lot have just gotta stick together."

"Thanks man, means a lot." Zayn smiled sweetly at Louis, while the other three were very thankful for his words.

"Guess we can actually get that drink now!" Niall declared, instantly changing the rooms atmosphere. Everyone laughed loudly, his mates knowing how badly he needed a new drinking partner, none of them could keep up with his irish genes.

"Yes lad! Can't wait, I always go all out when I'm on the piss. Hope you can keep up!" Louis teased winking in the blondes direction, who laughed loudly, clutching his stomach.

"Nah, I've got irish blood! It's in my dna." Niall informed still chuckling along with Louis.

"Ah well, we will have to wait and see." Louis smiled earning a big grin and a head nod in response.

"Here you go!" Harry spoke up, handing Louis back his phone, their fingers lingering a little too long.

"Well, thank you, but I'd better get going before my sisters start trouble. Swear they could cause a riot if they wanted." Louis chuckled as he pocketed the device.

The five said their final goodbyes before Louis was once again exiting. "I'll be waiting for a text Harold!" Louis yelled out as he rounded a corner, disappearing out of view.

The band all laughed at the boy before turning to Harry. "Harold?" Harry pouted, "It's just Harry."

Liam chuckled fondly, "He knows Haz, just playing." Harry nodded in response, grinning at the fact that Louis had told him out of all the other lads to text him.

"Think he likes you H." Zayn winked, causing Harry to blush.

"Think Haz likes him too! Aww, a new ship, this is so cute! I call captain!" Niall exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on you lot before Jeff goes mad." Liam gestured to the exit, knowing that soon enough their manager would come to find them and they'd get an earful.

The boys all agreed, heading out to get ready for tonight. Harry really wanted to impress Louis, he already knew what he was gunna wear on stage and was now so excited to preform.

Louis finally made his way through the crowd, exhaustingly throwing himself in the seat beside his sister, these fans could get handsy.

"Where were you?" Lottie quizzed, they had been seated for a while before Louis turned up.

"Got caught up, you lot really like to grab, I mean I know my arse is heavenly but Jesus!" Louis smirked, Lottie knew he was hiding something but didn't seem to care enough to pry. Instead she turned back to her sisters, and continued to gossip about how 'handsome' the boys were in real life and added multiple times about how 'cute and sweet' they were too.

Louis just rolled his eyes at the four, knowing they would just flip if they knew he had their numbers. Thinking that he pulled out his phone, Harry had saved Liam, Niall and Zayn into his phone normally, but saved himself with a little green heart. Louis couldn't stop himself from smiling at the screen.

Who would have thought that helping his mum out and coming here tonight, that he would end up with a certain curly headed cuties number? Not him, but he was more than happy about it.


End file.
